Some types of electrical cords or “cord sets” are specifically designed to connect a parked or docked vehicle, such as a recreational vehicle or a boat, to a stationary power supply (i.e., a “shore power supply”). As such, these electrical cords permit electrical devices and appliances on the vehicle to be used when the vehicle's engine is turned off without taxing the vehicle's battery. In addition, these cords permit the power supply to recharge the vehicle's battery.
Unfortunately, previous shore power cord sets are relatively simple and can be difficult for a user to manipulate. For example, previous shore power cords provide no information about potentially problematic conditions at the power supply, such as reversed polarity. As another example, previous cords are also cumbersome for a user to set up; many include some type of interface component to secure the cord to the power supply, such as a threaded interface. As such, a user must twist the cord itself or a connection ring to secure the cord to the power supply, and this could be both difficult and time-consuming. Moreover, the threads can easily be cross-threaded and damaged by the user.
Considering the drawbacks of previous shore power cords, an improved design is needed.